


Лучшие курорты Сабаоди

by Leytenator



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Humor, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:13:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18439745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: «Так я могу забрать свой выигрыш?»





	Лучшие курорты Сабаоди

Лицо Дофламинго можно было распечатывать на плакаты «Лечим заикания и запоры».  
— То есть как вынес весь банк? А видеонаблюдение? А система оповещения об использовании Воли? У нас все крупье фруктовики! Сигнализация в каждом зале, за что я вообще платил!  
— Не сработали. Ничего не сработало.  
Усатый распорядитель вытирал пот с лысины платком в патриотичный и веселенький розовый горошек.  
Дофламинго с видимым усилием справился с собой и с натянутой улыбкой повернулся к Ло.  
— Я отпущу тебя живым, если потрудишься объяснить, как обманул систему защиты казино. Рад тебя видеть, кстати. Думал, ты сдох.  
— Я ее не обманывал, — улыбка Ло была куда более искренней. И достаточно сочувственной, чтобы Дофламинго снова заскрежетал зубами — не было музыки слаще в тот миг. — Ваша сигнализация не сработала, потому что выиграл я абсолютно честно. Тоже рад тебя видеть. И тоже думал, ты уже дохлый. Ну, надеялся. С твоим-то здоровьем... Не нравятся мне эти жилы на твоем лбу, — Ло обеспокоенно покачал головой и покосился на окруженный охраной мешок с сегодняшним выигрышем.  
Да, первый день работы нового казино Дофламинго удался на все сто. На все сто двадцать восемь миллионов триста тысяч сорок белли, если быть совсем точным.  
— А мне не нравится, когда врут. Ло, Ло, сколько раз я говорил об этом, — ответил Дофламинго и с невозмутимой рожей откинулся на спинку кресла. Но лоб все же быстро потер. — Да, и замечательно, что ты не сыграл в ящик из-за своей свинцовой болезни. Убью тебя я.  
— Вспомнил! — заорал один из охранников с такой экспрессией, что вздрогнул даже Дофламинго.  
Ло самодовольно ухмыльнулся — он любил, когда его настигала заслуженная слава.  
— Вспомнил! Этот урод разводил туристов, еще когда я работал в казино у Джонса! А потом — у Висмута! Подойдет, паршивец, к какому-нибудь простачку, скорчит рожу пожалостливее и ноет: «Дяденька, тетенька, я скоро умру, а лекарство такое дорогое! Поставьте за меня на черное, а если выиграете — дайте мне денежку, сколько не жалко!»  
— Мелкое попрошайничество, — поморщился Дофламинго и окинул Ло с ног до головы цепким взглядом. — Идиот, если не мог заставить Опе-Опе нормально работать, надо было прийти ко мне.  
Ло фыркнул, а охранник начал багроветь.  
— Он помирал так три года! — рявкнул он. — Пока его старикан ставил на красное все, что спер из чужих кошельков!  
Ло снял шапку и отвесил сдержанный поклон.  
— Так я могу забрать свой выигрыш? — любезно осведомился он, поднимаясь на ноги. Вытянул руки со скованными запястьями. — Или мне сделать это после того, как ты попытаешься меня убить?  
— Выметайся, — велел Дофламинго и развернул кресло к охране. Потом снял очки. Кто-то сдавленно пискнул и начал сползать по стенке.  
— А деньги?  
— Выметайся, — снова процедил Дофламинго.  
Ло натянул шапку обратно и поцокал языком.  
— Такой ты стал жлоб. Что, жалко мелкой денежки для бедного ребенка?  
— Еще раз увижу тебя или твоего старика...  
— Рейли, — вежливо уточнил Ло.  
Спина Дофламинго дрогнула, и с нее медленно поползла на пол шуба. Дофламинго устоял — сказались годы тренировок. Ничего, Ло тоже не терял тут времени даром. Компания нашлась прекрасная — и именно благодаря ей он существенно пересмотрел свои планы на жизнь. И на месть. Откорректировал, если быть точнее.  
— Еще раз увижу кого-то из вас в своем казино — живыми не выйдете.  
— Я могу поменяться телами с любым человеком, — радостно сообщил Ло. — Классный Опе-Опе фрукт, правда? А убьешь меня — будешь искать новый еще лет сто. Станешь старым и сморщенным. Если доживешь. Думаю, что нет. Да, скорее всего, точно нет. Лет десять, а потом...  
— Потом поговорим, — выдавил Дофламинго таким тоном, словно собрался расстаться с жизнью уже сейчас.  
Ло поспешил ретироваться за дверь, пока тот не решил начать с его жизни.   
От наручников он избавился через две минуты, еще через две нашел увесистый пакет подходящего размера с мусором — Сабаоди был, вне всяких сомнений, цивилизованным островом, отбросы и трупы тут надежно запаковывали.   
Ло быстро вернулся к зданию казино, залез на пару пустых ящиков у стенки, заглянул в окно под самым потолком и, недолго полюбовавшись перекошенным лицом Дофламинго, пробормотал: «Пространство. Замена».  
На сорок белли Ло купил самой дорогой сахарной ваты на Сабаоди и сожрал ее, пока тащил выигрыш. Еще не хватало, чтобы кто-то засек его за этим занятием.  
За рощу до дома Ло тщательно облизал пальцы и подумал, что план начинает нравиться ему все больше и больше.   
Пожалуй, Дофламинго может прожить и дольше десяти лет. У Ло в запасе было еще много идей. И убийство выглядело слишком гуманной.

***  
Лицо Ло выражало целый спектр эмоций и мыслей в широком диапазоне от «Чего уставились, сраные мудаки?» до «Интересно, смогу ли я подрочить в кайросеки?» Судя по тому, как загорелись глаза малолетнего говнюка при виде Дофламинго, точно смог бы. Судя по тому, как горели глаза всей присутствующей швали в скафандрах и без них, цена Ло после подобного экзерсиса взлетела бы до небес.  
Допускать этого Дофламинго не собирался. Это был его аукцион, его Опе-Опе и его малолетний говнюк, в конце концов.  
Он уселся в первый ряд зрительного зала и несколько нервническим движением размял пальцы. Кулаки чесались. Почесать их хотелось преимущественно о лицо Ло.  
— И наконец — главный лот нашего вечера! — возвестил распорядитель.   
Этот был новый, улыбчивый и только самую малость бледный, явно умевший держать лицо лучше предыдущего. Тот канул в забвение два месяца назад вместе с казино, начавшим историю своего существования с абсолютного позора. Откровенно говоря, в тот день ее и стоило закончить, но Дофламинго не привык легко сдаваться.   
Не собирался и сейчас. Хотя, чего уж там, и тогда, и теперь зрелище Ло в наручниках заставляло испытывать крайне противоречивые чувства. Он прислушался к себе — нет, убить пока хотелось сильнее всего, — поерзал в кресле, устраиваясь поудобнее, и вытянул ноги. Коротко кивнул распорядителю — «Все в порядке, продолжай», — и тот радостно залился соловьем, словно не звонил полчаса назад с задушенным: «У нас новый лот, вы должны это видеть».  
Лот стоял посреди сцены и ухмылялся во весь рот.  
С последней встречи Ло немного вытянулся и теперь щеголял татуировками на всех открытых участках тела.  
Хватало их с избытком.  
Дофламинго снова поерзал и внимательнее вслушался в доносившееся со сцены. Давно стоило проверить рентабельность нового заведения лично.  
— Совершенно уникальное предложение! Дамы и господа, у меня нет слов, чтобы описать все поразительные умения этого лота! — распорядитель оттянул воротничок рубашки и сделал глубокий вдох, всем своим видом изображая потрясение. Как подозревал Дофламинго, актерского таланта в этом было примерно столько же, сколько искренности. — Перед вами — легендарный Хирург Смерти, владелец фрукта Опе-Опе, дарующего фантастические возможности! Трафальгар Ватер Ло собственной персоной!  
Дофламинго почувствовал, как брови ползут вверх: о Хирурге Смерти он слышал неоднократно — точнее, видел подробные списки частей тел, оставшихся после встречи с начинающей «легендой». Но чтобы это оказался Ло? Сопляк, обчищающий чужие карманы? Это определенно становилось интересным.   
Дофламинго не успел подумать о том, как именно Ло угораздило попасть на аукцион в качестве товара, а распорядитель уже объявил стартовую цену — сто миллионов белли.  
Дофламинго вяло махнул рукой, и за спиной тут же послышалось:  
— Четыреста!   
Дофламинго оскалился при звуках пронзительного тонкого голоса, тянущего гласные.  
Святой Нерон. Вот же принесло.  
— Четыреста! Кто больше? — взволнованно воскликнул распорядитель, и Дофламинго раздраженно показал ладонью: «Хватит, заканчивай».  
— У нас есть пятьсот от господина Дофламинго! Какая щедрая сумма! Но лот того стоит, — пропел тот.  
Ло поднял закованные руки над головой, запрокинул ее, показав горло, и потянулся.  
— Миллиард белли! — взвизгнули позади.  
Дофламинго прекрасно знал, что, как владелец, может прекратить этот цирк в любой момент — но бывшего дальнего родственничка надо было поставить на место. И паршивца на сцене — тоже. Еще не хватало, чтобы Ло потом нашли мертвым в костюме медсестры со стетоскопом, засунутым в...  
— Пять миллиардов белли, — выговорил он неторопливо и с удовольствием, смакуя каждый слог. Ло мог убить только он и никто другой. И все остальное сделать с ним — тоже.   
Словно прочитав его мысли, Ло показал ему средний палец. А потом облизал его.  
— Десять миллиардов! — исступленно завопили в спину, и Дофламинго поднялся с места, медленно разворачиваясь.  
Стеклянный пузырь Нерона был заплеван слюной и запотел изнутри.   
— Двадцать, — сказал Дофламинго.  
В повисшей тишине кто-то гулко сглотнул.  
— Госпожа Биг Мам по ден-ден-муши просит передать: двадцать пять миллиардов за владельца Опе-Опе, — раздалось со сцены придушенно.  
Дофламинго повернулся обратно.  
Распорядитель, к его чести, еще держался на ногах, судорожно вцепившись в трубку.  
Ло был бледен. Его татуировки резко выделялись на коже. Он облизал губы, шагнул к краю сцены и произнес одними губами: «Доффи».  
— Сожалею, но по техническим причинам мы закрываем аукцион. На неопределенный срок, — выговорил Дофламинго и пошел вдоль края сцены к занавесу. И дальше — кулаки чесались просто нестерпимо, а сцену только недавно покрыли лаком, жаль было пачкать. Сирезийский дуб. Чудесное дерево. Из него можно сколотить кое-кому гроб.  
На улице было прохладно и тихо.  
— Вата, сладкая вата, — надрывался за оградой аукциона какой-то пацан. — Лучшая вата на Сабаоди! Дяденька, купите вату! Купите, я вижу — вам нужно!  
— Нам две, — деловито объявили над ухом.  
Ло невозмутимо просунул сквозь прутья деньги, забрал вату и прислонился к ограде.   
— Какого черта это было? — спросил Дофламинго, мысленно расставляя приоритеты: придушить, трахнуть, закопать? Или закопать, откопать, трахнуть и уже потом придушить?  
— Ты мне все испортил, — заявил Ло, обдирая клочки со своей порции.  
Дофламинго только заметил, что вата была розовой, а рожа Ло — слишком плотоядной.  
— Хорошая же, отработанная схема. Меня старик научил, — продолжил тот. — Продаешь себя на аукционе, потом ночью перерезаешь горло владельцу и смываешься со всеми его деньгами. Ты чего не ешь? Тебе явно надо. Жарко же, растает.  
Дофламинго мрачно поглядел на его голый торс и отправил в рот кусок ваты. Потом еще один. Во рту разливалась сладость, в голове — покой.  
— Вкусно, — с удивлением сказал он и почувствовал, что собственный голос журчит ручьем и ласково щекочет губы. — Слушай, будь так добр, подскажи, из чего ее делают?  
— Как мало ты знаешь о Сабаоди, — фыркнул Ло и отщипнул от своей порции. — А еще бизнес тут открывать собирался. Делец. Брокер. Тоже мне. Нет чтобы сразу признаться себе — плохая была идея.  
— Плохая, — покладисто кивнул Дофламинго и отобрал у него вату. — К черту рабов. Будущее за наркотиками. 

***  
Лицо Рейли сияло как новенький белли. Он налил себе вина, сделал щедрый глоток и с удовольствием уставился на исчезающую на горизонте точку, которая еще полчаса назад была кораблем.  
Джокер передумал портить своим пернатым задом Сабаоди. Малыш Ло наконец вышел в большой мир, как и положено каждому Ди — и тоже прекратил терроризировать славный остров, к которому Рейли так привязался за эти годы.  
Жизнь была прекрасна.  
Все шло по плану.


End file.
